Some carbon-carbon composite bodies, such as some carbon-carbon composite brake discs that are used in the aerospace industry, may be manufactured from porous preforms. The preforms may be densified using one of several processes, such as chemical vapor deposition/chemical vapor infiltration (CVD/CVI), vacuum/pressure infiltration (VPI), high pressure impregnation/carbonization (PIC), or resin transfer molding (RTM), which may apply carbon within the porous preform.